In barbecuing chicken legs, it is extremely difficult to cook the legs uniformly without burning. The legs must be constantly watched and rotated on the grill. Unfortunately, even with considerable attention, it is quite easy to burn the legs or cook the legs in a non-uniform manner. The present invention is designed to permit uniform cooking of a plurality of chicken legs without the problems associated with the prior art method. The invention comprises a unique rack which holds the legs in a vertical position spaced at a predetermined distance above the fire for uniform cooking without the problem of burning.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,310 discloses a display device for supporting and displaying axe and shovel handles. The device includes a plurality of spaced parallel slots with openings at one end. The device is for a use different from the present invention and apart from apparent similarity of parallel slots, is different in structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,046 to Battaglia, et al discloses a rack for grilling chicken legs in a barbecue comprising a flat elongated rack surface including a plurality of slots to hold chicken legs in a vertical position at a predetermined distance above the grill. The slots are sized to support chicken legs by engaging the leg joint with the meaty leg portion extending vertically below the flat rack surface. Applicant's invention is an improvement on this design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,869 is directed to an adjustable barbecue rack for supporting a plurality of spareribs. The device includes a plurality of racks removably secured to a main rack. Another version of a barbecue rack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,585 wherein a cooking surface is defined by spaced rods formed in a particular manner.
Other patents of general interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,906; 4,583,647; 4,765,584; 4,184,592; and, 4,542,684. None of the prior art patents mentioned above affect the patentability of the present invention which relates to a unique, efficient and inexpensive rack for grilling chicken legs.